LOSTMart
by hersheygal
Summary: The Losties work at a supermarket! It’s as crazy as it sounds. The first chapter will explain it better. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Okay, so I know this sounds pretty weird, so just let me know if this was a stupid idea and I won't continue. The main characters will be the workers, and then the customers will be some of the dead characters and just some of the other characters like Danielle will be a customer as well. More characters will come later.

Ben sighed as he picked up the phone and pressed the code to speak into the intercom. "Clean up on aisle nine." He put the phone back and tried to smile at the customer, who looked down in embarrassment. The customer had spilt a bottle of water all over the soda aisle.

"I'm so sorry." The customer apologized.

"It's okay. We'll get someone to clean it up."

"Aw jeez. It's a mess!" Sawyer complained as he arrived with the mop.

"Sorry." Ben shrugged at him, and tried to hide a smile. He'd always hated the guy, and loved to make him do stuff like this.

"I'm really sorry." The customer apologized.

"Well you should be.' Sawyer began mopping, and the customer quickly left.

* * *

"This color is good for your complexion." Shannon commented as she handed the foundation to the customer.

"You think?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah."

"No, I don't like it." Nikki shook her head. "You know, these products are really cheap."

"Yes they are."

Nikki looked at Shannon in surprise.

"You know," Shannon lowered her voice and looked around. "On the side I sell Mary Kay. You want to set up a appointment?"

"No thank you. I'm with Avon."

"How dare you!" Shannon turned around and walked away, stomping her feet as she went.

"Now Shannon," Sayid grinned and pulled her into the office supplies aisle as she walked by. "That's no way to treat a customer."

"Sayid." Shannon giggled and gave him a kiss. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"No one ever buys guns from a supermarket." Sayid said, and kissed her back.

"Get a room!" Sawyer shouted as he walked by, dragging the mop with him.

* * *

Kate walked down the furniture aisle, again. She was bored. No one hardly ever went to her section, and when they did, it seemed like they never needed her help.

Kate got an idea, and walked over to a phone that was attached to one of the ends of the aisle. She dialed the code for the intercom, and picked up the phone. "Clean up on aisle twelve." She grinned and in a matter of seconds, Sawyer appeared, without a mop.

"I heard that someone made a mess over here?"

"Oh someone made a mess all right." Kate pulled her to him, and started making out with him.

"Now what have I told you? No sex on the job." Ben suddenly appeared, and separated the two.

"Hey that was only once!" Sawyer glared at him. He really hated Ben.

"Twice. Shannon. Remember?"

"You had sex with Shannon?" Kate yelled at Sawyer.

"The pet aisle." Sawyer shrugged. "Apparently dog food turns her on. Walt wasn't too happy."

"Walt's sixteen! You're disgusting!" Kate turned and went to the next aisle, which was still in her section.

"Thanks a lot, Ben." Sawyer glared at Ben again, before walking away.

* * *

"I think I got a paper cut from the cash or something." Juliet sucked on her finger.

"Well let me look at it." Jack grinned and took her hand in his. "You know, you can't keep doing this Juliet. Ben will get suspicious."

"No, he's too busy making Sawyer miserable."

"_Clean up on aisle twelve." _

Jack looked up, hearing the intercom. "Kate's bored again."

"She's always bored, but why are we talking about Kate? My finger hurts."

Jack leaned over the counter. He worked at the pharmacy, while Juliet was a cashier.

"Listen, I'll come buy something later, when my shifts over." Jack whispered to her, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"All right. See you then." Juliet turned and went back to the cash registers.

"Kate needs a clean up on aisle twelve." Juliet said to Sawyer, who was walking past her.

"I heard." Sawyer grinned at her, and Juliet rolled her eyes.

A/N: So, was that bad? I won't continue if you think it's bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Wow, I posted this so long ago and never did anything with it. Well I'm here with another chapter. I didn't think anyone would like this, but I guess you do, so I'll keep going! If you have any ideas just let me know. This chapter gives more background to what's going on. A lot of you said that Charlie should work in the CD section, which was what I was planning to do anyways, so it all worked out.

Charlie frowned as he picked up a Snow Patrol CD from the floor.

"Who would put this on the floor? I hate it when people just put stuff anywhere they like! This isn't your house people!" Charlie yelled really loud, and then put the CD back in its place.

Down the aisle, Jack looked through the TV collections.

"Hey Jack, your shift's up?" Charlie walked over to him.

"Yeah." Jack looked up. "Hey, I heard you yelling. What's up?"

"Someone left a Snow Patrol CD on the ground."

'Oh, don't you hate it when that happens?"

"Yeah."

Jack looked back at the dvds. "Hey look! It's Party Of Five!" Jack got excited and picked up the dvd. "My favorite character was Charlie."

"Oh, because he kind of looks like you, but with more hair?"

"No, because he cries a lot." Jack said.

"That actor always cries a lot in any of his roles." Charlie said.

"Oh really? I never noticed." Jack looked down.

"Hey, you ever notice how he does that weird thing with his eyes all the time?"

Jack frowned. "No." He started to walk away.

"You're actually going to buy that?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, no. I mean, yes." Jack tried to think of an excuse. "Uh, it's for my mom. She loves Party Of Five."

"Right Jack. Whatever."

Jack walked away, and Charlie shook his head.

* * *

Hurley grinned as he walked down the chip aisle for the millionth time that day. "Mmmm food."

Libby smiled as she noticed Hurley walking down the chip aisle and she went over to him.

"Oh hi! Can I help you?" Hurley asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for Doritos?"

"Oh they're right-" Hurley started to reach for them, but then he had a better idea. "Let's look for them."

Libby looked at him in confusion. "But aren't those it right there?"

"Those are the Nacho Cheese. Don't you want the Cooler Ranch?"

"No, I wanted Nacho Cheese."

"Oh, okay. Well, here." Hurley handed her them.

Libby caught on finally. "Oh you know, actually I do want Cooler Ranch."

"Okay!" Hurley grinned and he led her to the Cooler Ranch.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Do you shop here often?" Hurley asked.

"No, this is my first time."

"Well stop by again soon."

"I'll do that." Libby smiled at him and walked away.

* * *

Claire stood in the baby aisle, staring at the baby food stocked on a shelf. There was something wrong about it, but she wasn't sure what. She finally realized that one of the jars of baby food was on the wrong shelf. She shook her head and put it back where it belonged.

Claire checked her watch and realized that it was almost time. She ran down the aisle, where Kate, Juliet, Sun, and Alex were standing.

"Did they come yet?"

"Nope." Kate answered.

"Good." Claire stood next to Kate and folded her arms. They were all staring at a large door at the end of the long aisle.

A couple seconds later the door opened, and about seven night stalkers made their way down the aisle. They all nodded at the women before moving on.

"MMmm. That Jin is one hot guy." Kate grinned at Sun.

Sun just blushed. "He asked me out the other day."

"Did you say yes?" Juliet asked her. The girls surrounded her as soon as the guys were out of sight.

"Of course I did! We're going out this weekend!"

"That's great Sun." Kate smiled at her.

"How about you Claire?" Juliet turned to her, and she smiled.

"I haven't ever talked to Charlie. I doubt he would talk to me now."

"You know, I talked to Hurley, from the grocery department, and he said that Charlie talks about you a lot." Juliet told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah you should check that out."

"Well what about you Juliet? You and Jack getting close?"

Juliet gasped and checked her phone. "Jack's probably going up front right now to meet me!" And she ran up to the front of the store where the registers were.

Claire, Sun, and Alex stared at Kate, and Kate just glared at them before walking away. They knew that she had gotten in a fight with Sawyer, but they also knew that they would be back together before the end of the night.

"There's never a dull moment working here." Alex said. She was glad that no one had asked about her relationship with Karl. It was getting tough because she was starting to like Walt too.

"Attention customers, the store will be closing in ten minutes, please select your final purchases and head to the front of the store. Thank you and have a great night." Ben's voice was heard over the intercom.

"He never ceases to scare me." Claire shivered.

Sun and Alex nodded in agreement.

A/N: Please review and let me know if I should continue. I would also appreciate any ideas you might have!


End file.
